


Cross Purposes

by Sami (Sami714)



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami714/pseuds/Sami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gannicus sets curious eyes on Nasir. Agron likes it not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross Purposes

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Post episode five of Vengeance.  
> Notes: Written for the Flash Fic Prompt-a-thon at bloodandsandfic. Unbeta'd.

Agron stretched as he walked out of the temple and yet another tense meeting with Spartacus and Crixus. The clearing stirred in activity. Swords clamored in the clearing. Mira directed some of the women to one side just as scouts returned. The weight of his sword at his side reminded him that he had not trained this morning. He glanced around for the one who occupied his thoughts when not concerned with matters of rebellion. A promise had been made to keep the man alive. He saw Nasir practicing against the champion Gannicus.

Clad in only a loincloth, Nasir moved as if he had never been injured. His glistening skin glowed with health in the sun. Nasir’s calm expression stayed fast with each fierce thrust or parry. Despite freedom, Nasir held a house slave reserve around the gladiators except Agron. The rough camp had thawed him yet Nasir still horded his smiles.

Breaking out in a wide grin, he admired Nasir’s quick skills with a blade and the play of his muscles in the sun. The man might not have been big, but he proved fast even against Gannicus.

Agron strode up to them. “The sword is light in your hand, Nasir.”

Like the clouds parting, Nasir smiled, eyes caressing over Agron’s face. He nodded. “More so every day.”

Gannicus laughed before clapping Nasir on the shoulder. His gaze grew familiar as it lingered on Nasir’s bare form. A curious smirk tugged at the corner of the champion’s lips. “He wields it well for one so soon to the brotherhood.”

Eyes narrowing, Agron felt his own grin dim. He knew few of the details of Gannicus’ reputation, but even he had heard of the man’s conquests outside the arena. Agron saw images unbidden of Gannicus’ hand caressing Nasir’s jaw before pulling the Syrian closer. Hot jealousy burned like bile in his throat.

Nasir appeared the spirit of brotherly friendship as he thanked the other man before turning to Agron. “Let me show you how light my sword can fly.”

Agron jerked a nod in reply before he made himself speak farewell to the champion. His jaw tensed. “Gannicus.”

Raising an eyebrow at Agron, Nasir cupped his cheek and grinned. “Maybe today I’ll see you in the dirt.” He stepped a few steps away before setting himself in a fighting stance.

Agron couldn’t help but smile at the lingering feel of Nasir’s hand. “Not today, little man.” The swordplay chased the jealousy from his mind as the afternoon grew hotter.

***

Dusk fell on the temple and activity settled down. Agron walked through the newest section of the camp. The men who refused the sword had been hard at work repairing the roof and setting up other shelters. Agron might have scorned them before yet he appreciated their work as he looked for his Syrian. Nasir had traded a sword for a hammer hours before.

Agron found him sitting at a cook fire with Gannicus and Mira. Spartacus and Crixus, Naevia in his arms, spoke intimately off to the side. Mira sat with her back to Agron. Gannicus and Nasir faced him yet hadn’t spotted him through the flames.

Gannicus spoke close to Nasir before laying a hand on his arm. His smile seemed like a leer in the flickering light.

Flames seemed to lick the side of Agron’s face as jealousy pulsed through him. More images thrust upon his mind of Nasir returning Gannicus’s caresses. He saw the two men kissing as passionately as they dueled earlier. Taking a deep breath, he tried to clear his mind. He had only just won Nasir’s affections. Agron was not fool enough to think that he could best Gannicus in the arena. Might he out fuck him? Agron knew that few would pass up the advanced of such a champion. Reputation told that he had even made merry spot with the wives of his brothers. The Celtic gods must have blessed Gannicus with brass balls because Agron wouldn’t have dared look twice at Oenomaus’ bride. Gannicus might have been light of frame yet his prowess was notorious.

A house slave’s blank expression rested on Nasir’s face as he brushed Gannicus’ hand away. Eyes dawning on Agron, reserve then fell to a smile. He stood up. “Come warm yourself by the fire.”

“Gratitude.” Agron composed his expression as all eyes turned to him. “Spartacus, the scouts have nothing to report beyond poison ivy near the creek.”

“Such news pleases the ear.” Spartacus nodded. His eyes drifted to Crixus and back again as the corners of his mouth quirked down.

They must have still been arguing whether to stay or move on. Agron had already heard that fight all morning. The words still rung in his ears. He felt relieved when Mira marched over to Spartacus because they were of a like mind on this. The house slave proved fierce. He knew he could leave the issue in her hands.

“We have far more to fear than poison ivy in…” Crixus turned away as his voice lowered.

Agron squared his shoulders and prepared himself for a different fight. He rolled more crooked dice before. If he had to battle for Nasir, he would. He took heart that Nasir didn’t swoon around Gannicus as so many others. Sitting next to Nasir, Agron caressed his jaw before kissing him deep. That hot skin under his hands and soft lip between his nipping teeth made the fight worth it. He pulled back after his point had been made.

Gannicus drank from his ale cup. “And another cup runs dry without randy Chadara to fill it. Agron.” He nodded before his mouth seemed to caress every syllable of Nasir’s name. “Nasir.” His questing eyes lingered on Nasir before he went off in search of more ale.

May the Gods lead him to Chadara’s cunt and keep him there, Agron thought.

Nasir quirked his smiling lips. “Come with me.” He led Agron away from the fire around the corner of the temple. A small shack stood camouflaged by branches. “Behold the new scout’s post. The fruit of my labor.”

“It’s-“

“It’s not our purpose.” Wrapping an arm around Agron, Nasir hooked a finger on his belt before pulling him into a kiss. He ran a hand up Agron’s abs and chest before rubbing a thumb along his jaw.

Agron couldn’t think, only feel, as he submitted to Nasir’s seduction. Despite his passion, time had not blessed them with a lusty reunion. Roman scouts, raids on far off villas, and ending arguments over strategy had kept his hands gripping his sword and not a lover. The stray kisses had only enflamed him- never sated him. Deepening the kiss, Agron ran his hands down Nasir’s back. His fingers trembled as he forced himself to act like a man and not a beast. He was of a mind to lift Nasir up and press him against the scout’s post to shame any champion to come after. Agron would make him forget Gannicus.

Gannicus’ voice resounded in the trees as a drinking ditty rose up among the Gauls. Footsteps came towards them. “Agron. Apologies to your cock, but Spartacus summons you.”

Agron cursed low as he broke from the embrace. Gripping the back of Nasir’s neck, he brought him in close for a brief fierce kiss. He nipped at his lover’s bottom lip, hand cupping Nasir’s jaw, when he pulled away. “Keep your cock hard for me.”

“Return soon to your purpose.” Nasir grinned, eyes still dazed from passion, lips lush from their kiss. “Look for me drinking the old Roman’s ale by the fire.”

“Save me a cup.” Agron followed Nasir as he led the way back to the edge of camp where gladiators drank ale and rolled dice. He walked, willing his cock down, towards the temple. Looking behind himself, he saw Nasir sit down next to blonde Chadara. Then Gannicus sat down next to him with a cup in his hand and an easy smirk on his face.

***

Crossing his arms, Agron stared up at the starry sky and sighed. The concerns of their rebellion weighed heavy on the mind. Only one man here could ease his grim mood. He made his way to the fire. Few had resisted sleep. Only three still remained around the diminished flames. Agron tightened his fists when he saw Gannicus, arms slung over Chadara and Nasir, still awake. Did that Celt never sleep?

Chadara giggled and tossed her blonde hair. The wench obviously dripped for the champion. She caressed Gannicus’ face.

Gannicus gripped Chadara close to his side as his other hand rested on Nasir's shoulder. His thumb rubbed in absent circles on Nasir's bare olive skin.

Grinding his teeth, eyes narrowing, Agron choked back the growl that wanted to escape his throat.

Nasir looked bored as he shrugged Gannicus off to reach for a wine skin. Gods be praised. His eyes scanned the temple’s clearing before alighting on Agron. His mouth curled into a shy grin.

He resisted the urge to bark out a warning to Gannicus and instead called out a strained greeting.

Nasir moved over, away from Gannicus, to give Agron space on the ground. "Share my wine skin.”

The stubborn nature that stopped him from submitting in the ludus carried through to stop him from giving up his lover's claim to Nasir. Agron strode to the fire. Yet instead of sitting by Gannicus, he sat behind Nasir and wrapped his arms around him. The feel of his lover, the tight muscles and hot skin, seemed to release his tension. Agron pulled Nasir back against his chest. He kissed his cheek, eyes closing for a moment, as he savored Nasir. The ludus had taught him to cherish the moments when the Gods saw fit not to fuck him. "How'd you convince Lucius to open up his wine stocks?"

"He couldn't refuse a champion." Gannicus shrugged before whispering in Chadara's ear.

"Can he just stick his cock in her and be done with it?" Agron murmured as he brushed his fingers down Nasir's arm. Even in the beginning, his hands were drawn to Nasir’s skin.

"You speak of cocks?" Gannicus drawled, tongue slow from wine, before grabbing at his loincloth.

"Not this night, champion. Good eve." Nasir nodded to Gannicus and Chadara. "Agron, our purpose remains unfulfilled." He stood and held out his hand to Agron to help him up.

Agron raised an eyebrow, grinning, before taking Nasir’s hand. Triumph filled him. The champion had been denied. “Lead way, I’m soon on watch.”

They walked along the side of the temple to the scout’s post. The watchmen still wandered the forest so the shack stood empty. The wind shook the branches that camouflaged it.

Nasir, amused, pursed his lips. “You like not the free champion.”

“The horny fuck.” Agron shook his head. “I like not his eyes when cast upon you.”

“Neither I when he leers at you.” Nasir shrugged before smiling freely. “I suppose it wise then that I already declined the invitation to bed Chadara with him.”

“Wise indeed.” He snapped and crossed his arms.

Mischief twinkled in Nasir’s eye. “You were invited as well.” Nasir brought his hand to Agron’s cheek. “Enough of that Celt.” He kissed Agron, dominating and deep, as he rested his other hand on the back of his neck. “I have my freedom and I made my choice.”

Lighthearted and lusty, Agron wrapped his arms around the small of Nasir’s back. Undefeated Gannicus had been bested. He closed his eyes when Nasir sucked at his lip. Letting his lover tilt his head back, he groaned as Nasir nipped at his neck.

Breathing hot against Agron’s throat, Nasir murmured, voice soft, “Consider yourself claimed, gladiator.”

Agron, hardening, bit his own lip. He had oft dreamt of Nasir in his bed. It paled to the real flesh against flesh. None of the reserved slave remained in Nasir’s touch, only the man. Only passion.

He pulled back from the embrace to push Agron against the temple wall. Before Agron could protest the loss of touch, Nasir molded himself to his form. Kisses ghosted up his neck.

“You move between extremes. Kiss or kill.” Nasir, smiling, shook his head. “Bombastic like Greek fire, still I want you.” Nasir reached down for Agron’s canvas subligaculum and slipped his fingers under the fabric. “Never doubt that I stiffen for this.”

Agron groaned as the calloused hand gripped his hard cock. Need overcame him. He tugged down Nasir’s loincloth.

Nasir pinned his hand against the wall. Swallowing his groans in a kiss, Nasir stroked harder before ripping off the subligaculum. “Close your eyes,” he ordered.

Head rolling against the marble, Agron made no moves to bar Nasir in his seduction. He grinned when he felt the splash of oil on his cock. Gods, how he had yearned to sink into Nasir, feel him tight around his cock. He jerked his hips along with his lover’s strokes. Agron bit his lip but didn’t let his eyes flutter open when he let Nasir lift his leg over Nasir’s hip. An oiled finger began to penetrate him. His stomach tightened. Somehow his cock hardened more. He gasped as a second finger stretched him. He bore down on Nasir’s hand. Agron licked his lips. A memory of a past compliment paid rose through the lust. “Clever strategy. Fuck the man from behind.”

Nasir sucked at Agron’s neck as he slowed his strokes his lover’s cock. His fingers plunged faster into Agron.

Agron’s balls drew up under the dueling sensations. “By the gods, man, just fuck me already.” He had to bite the back of his fingers to keep from moaning like a whore when Nasir worked an impressive cock inside him. His eyes opened. He had to bite down harder at the unguarded lust on Nasir’s face.

Nasir covered Agron’s eyes for a moment. "Only feel." He then braced his hand against the marble wall. The other gripped Agron’s leg.

"Just thrust home already," Agron breathed.

Pumping slow and deep, Nasir then whispered. "Feel that? I’m thickening only for you.” He angled himself to hit that one spot which made Agron whimper like a wench in heat.

The moon had waxed and waned many times since Agron last lain under a man. His body still remembered and relaxed. He couldn't see Nasir yet he could feel him, hot and hard. He could imagine the tension in Nasir’s arms and the grit to his teeth. Leaning in for a kiss, Agron wrapped his leg tighter aground Nasir's waist. He moved up and down Nasir's cock in an effort to budge the man from his maddenedly slow pace. Agron hissed when Nasir attended his throbbing member. "Gods, fuck me harder."

Nasir kissed him, light as a butterfly wing, under each eye. "Open."

Looking down, Agron opened his eyes to see Nasir’s length disappearing inside him. He bit his lip as he muffled as moan. He bore down harder on his lover’s cock.

Sweat beaded Nasir’s handsome face. A smirk lingered on his lips.

Agron grunted when Nasir sped up his thrusts in time to fisting his cock. Legions could have fallen against the temple in that moment without Agron’s notice. He gripped Nasir’s ass to drive him deeper inside. “Apollo’s cock, keep doing that.”

Nasir's jaw tensed as he slammed harder and deeper. "The way you tighten around me..." He trailed off before attacking Agron's mouth. His kisses burned and devoured before he laid sloppy open mouthed kisses down Agron's collarbone. "...defies the senses." He trembled, hair falling free of its binding, as he kept himself from coming.

Agron's balls tightened up. Every thrust of Nasir's cock made him see stars. His whole body loosened as he spent his seed.

Nasir bit down on Agron's neck as he pumped harder until he slumped against his lover. Reaching plateau, he panted, arms still planted on either side of Agron. He licked and kissed at his bite before pulling out yet didn't free himself from the embrace.

Agron leaned his head against the marble wall. Tongue wetting his lips, he grinned. "And all this time, I called you a little man."

"Not where it counts." Nasir nuzzled Agron's neck. "Has doubt fled your thick gladiator brain?"

"Fled and disapeared. Never to return." Agron wrapped his arms around Nasir. His lover had proved to be many things, faithful and constant, fierce yet calm, with an honest streak as wide as the Rhine. He only need fear the lacking of time.

“Train with me on the morrow?" Nasir smirked. "My desire to send you tumbling to the earth still stands."

Agron laughed before he tugged Nasir down onto the grass. He rolled his lover onto his back. Kissing him slowly, he smiled against Nasir’s mouth before breaking from the kiss. “Then sate it.”


End file.
